nintendofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Namco
K.K. namco (jap. 株式会社ナムコ, Kabushiki-gaisha Namuko, von Nakamura Amusement Machine Manufacturing Company) ist ein japanisches Unterhaltungsunternehmen, das als Entwickler von Videospielen bekannt geworden ist. Zu den bekanntesten Spielen gehören Pac-Man, die Tekken-, Soul Calibur-/Soul Blade- und die Ridge Racer-Reihe. Am 31. März 2006 wurden von dem alten Namco, dessen Rechtsnachfolger heute Namco Bandai Games ist, die Geschäftsbereiche Amusement und Shinki Kaihatsu Jigyō (新規開発事業部門, dt. etwa: „Entwicklung neuartiger Geschäftsfelder“) in ein neues Unternehmen ausgegliedert, das den Namen Namco übernahm. Geschichte „altes“ Namco Masaya Nakamura gründete das Unternehmen 1955 in Tokio als Nakamura Manufacturing Ltd. Man begann mit der Produktion mechanischer Rodeo-Pferde und ähnlicher Kinder-Reit- und Fahr-Automaten, die in einigen Einkaufszentren in Yokohama und Nihombashi installiert wurden. Man folgte dieser Produktionslinie über die 1960er, und expandierte 1966, indem man nun auch Geräte in Form von Walt-Disney-Charakteren herstellte. Der Firmenname wurde 1972 in Namco umgeändert, und 1974 erwarb man die japanische Division von Atari und stieg so in das Geschäft der münzbasierenden Videospielautomaten ein. Namco Enterprises Asia Ltd. wurde in Hong Kong gegründet, bald gefolgt von Namco America, Inc. in Kalifornien. 1980 erschien eines von Namcos bekanntesten Automatenspielen, Pac Man. Als Nintendo mit der Produktion der Famicom-Heimkonsole begann, startete Namco mit der Entwicklung von Spielen dafür, beginnend mit Galaxian, welches 1979 in Spielhallen vorgestellt worden war. Im Jahre 1981 erschien das Weltraumspiel Galaga. Der mehrfarbige Sternenhintergrund vermittelte ein bis dahin unbekanntes, räumliches Bild. Galaga forderte seinen Spieler heraus, eine Anzahl von verschiedenen Weltrauminsekten, die aus verschiedenen Richtungen anflogen, zu eliminieren. Dabei war die Kürze der einzelnen Levels und die Möglichkeit, durch ein entführtes und anschließend zurückgewonnenes Raumschiff die Feuerkapazität zu verdoppeln sicherlich mit ein Grund, warum dieses Videospiel niemals langweilig wurde und immer wieder aufs neue begeisterte. Namco war der erste Hersteller, der ein Mehrspieler-Arcade-Spiel mit zwei Kabinen auf den Markt brachte: Final Lap erschien 1987. Dieses Spiel erlaubte es bis zu 8 Spielern gegeneinander zu spielen, wenn vier 2-Spieler-Kabinen in einem einfachen Netzwerk verlinkt wurden. Um 1988 überschritt das Namcos Kapital 5,5 Milliarden Yen. 1989 erschien ein weiteres Rennspiel namens Winning Run; im selben Jahr zeigte sich die Erfahrung der Firma mit Autofahrsimulationen mit der Entwicklung des Eunos Roadster Driving Simulator, einem Joint-Venture mit der Mazda Motor Corporation, gefolgt von einer Lernsoftware über Verkehrssicherheit, entwickelt mit Mitsubishi. In den 1990ern begann Namco mit dem direkten Verkauf münzbasierender Arcade-Automaten in den Vereinigten Staaten über die Tochterfirma Namco America, und dehnte den Markt auf Europa aus mit der Gründung von Namco Europe, Ltd. in London. Sennichimae Plabo wurde in Ōsaka eröffnet und bot ein neues Konzept breitgefächerter Arcade-Unterhaltung, und Namco Wonder Eggs, ein Themenpark, wurde in Tokio eröffnet. Zusätzliche Freizeitparks wurden eröffnet, darunter Namco Wonder Park Sagamihara und Namco Wonder City. 1993 vereinigte Namco sein US-Arcade-Unternehmen, Namco Operations, Inc., mit dem neu erworbenen Aladdin's Castle, Inc., um Namco Cybertainment, Incorporated zu gründen, was die Firma zur größten Arcade-Gesellschaft der Welt machte. In den folgenden Jahren kaufte Namco Cybertainment, Inc. (NCI) weitere andere Arcade-Unternehmen auf, was die Position weiter stärkte. NCI stellt heute Arcade-Automaten unter den Namen Time Out, CyberStation, Aladdin's Castle, Diamond Jim's, Space Port, und Pocket Change her. Außerdem erschien 1993 Ridge Racer, ein Fahrsimulationsspiel, in den Spielhallen, und bot 3D-Grafik; das Spiel erschien später für die Sony Playstation. Ein anderes sehr berühmtes Spiel ist das Beat 'em up Tekken, welches 1994 erschien und ebenfalls bald auf die Playstation portiert wurde. Tochterfirmen in Deutschland, Frankreich, Spanien und Israel wurden gegründet, und bald begann man auch dort mit der Entwicklung von Arcade-Spielen. Im Frühjahr 2005 kündigten Namco und Bandai eine Zusammenlegung ihres operativen Geschäftes an, die am 29. September desselben Jahres in der Gründung der Namco Bandai Holdings mündete. Am 31. März 2006 ging die Spielesparte von Bandai in Namco auf und führte zur Gründung der Namco Bandai Games. „neues“ Namco Gleichzeitig wurden die Geschäftsbereiche Amusement (Arcade-Automaten, Food Theme Parks, Internet-Shops) und Shinki Kaihatsu Jigyō des früheren Namcos, wie der Rehabilitainment-Bereich – ein Kofferwort aus Rehabilitation und Entertainment – in eine neue Tochtergesellschaft der Namco Bandai Holdings überführt, die den Namen Namco übernahm. Spiele NES *Dig Dug *Dig Dug II *Galaga *Galaxian *Pac-Man *Xevious *Battle City *BurgerTime *Chōjikū Yōsai Macross *Devilman *Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei *Digital Devil Story: Megami Tensei II *Dragon Buster *Dragon Ninja *Dragon Slayer IV: Drasle Family *Dragon Spirit: The New Legend *Family Boxing *Family Stadium '89: Kaimakuhan *Final Lap *Genpei Tōma Den *Heisei Tensai Bakabon *Hydlide 3: Yami Kara No Houmonsha *Karnov *King of Kings *Lupin Sansei: Pandora no Isan *Mappy *Mappy Kids *Mappy Land *Metro Cross *Pac-Land *Pro Yakyū Family Stadium *The Quest of Ki *Quinty *Rolling Thunder *Side Pocket *Sky Kid *Splatterhouse: Wanpaku Graffiti *Star Luster *Star Wars *Super Chinese *Super Xevious: GAMP no Nazo *Tag Team Pro Wrestling *Tenkaichi Bushi Keru Nagūru *Tower of Babel *The Tower of Druaga *Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu *Wagan Land *Warpman *Yōkai Dōchūki SNES *Libble Rabble *Metal Marines *Pac-Attack *Super Famista *Super Wagan Land *Tales of Phantasia *Weaponlord *Whirlo Nintendo 64 *Famista 64 *Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness *Namco Museum 64 *Ridge Racer 64 GameCube *Baten Kaitos: Eternal Wings and the Lost Ocean *Baten Kaitos Origins *Curious George *Dead to Rights *Donkey Konga *Donkey Konga 2 *Donkey Konga 3 *Family Stadium 2003 *Hello Kitty: Roller Rescue *I-Ninja *Mario Superstar Baseball *Mr. Driller: Drill Land *Namco Museum *Namco Museum 50th Anniversary *Pac-Man Fever *Pac-Man Vs. *Pac-Man World 2 *Pac-Man World 3 *Pac-Man World Rally *R:Racing Evolution *Smashing Drive *Soulcalibur II *Spawn: Armageddon *Star Fox Assault *Street Racing Syndicate *Tales of Symphonia Wii *Active Life: Athletic World *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon *Klonoa: Door To Phantomile *Namco Museum Remix *The Sky Crawlers: Innocent Aces *Soulcalibur Legends *Taiko no Tatsujin Wii *Taiko no Tatsujin Wii: Do Don to 2 Daime *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World *Go Vacation Virtual Console *Battle City *Star Luster *Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu *Wagan Land *Metal Marines *Pac-Attack *Dig Dug II *Pac-Man *Genpei Tōma Den *Mappy *Rolling Thunder *Yōkai Dōchūki *Assault *Baraduke *Baraduke II *Bosconian *Bravoman *Burning Force *Cosmo Gang the Puzzle *Cosmo Gang the Video *Cyber Sled *Dragon Saber *Dragon Spirit *Emeraldia *Face Off *Finest Hour *Galaga '88 *Gaplus *Genpei Tōma Den: Kannoni *Grobda *Hopping Mappy *Ishtar no Fukkatsu *Knuckle Heads *Märchen Maze *Marvel Land *New Rally-X *Numan Athletics *Ordyne *Pac-Mania *Phelios *Rolling Thunder 2 *Rompers *Solvalou *Splatterhouse *Splatterhouse Part 2 *StarBlade *Tank Force *Toy Pop *Valkyrie no Densetsu *Wonder Momo *Wrestleball *Libble Rabble *Dig Dug *Galaga *Galaxian *Xevious *Dragon Buster *Sky Kid *The Tower of Druaga Game Boy *Great Greed *Ms. Pac-Man *Pac-Man Game Boy Color *Mr. Driller *Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon Game Boy Advance *Atomic Betty *Famista Advance *Klonoa: Empire of Dreams *Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament *Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal *Namco Museum *Namco Museum 50th Anniversary *Pac-Man Collection *Sigma Star Saga *Tales of Phantasia *Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 2 *Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 *Tales of the World: Summoner's Lineage *Tekken Advance Nintendo DS *Blue Dragon: Ikai no Kyojū *Brave Story *Curious George *Dig Dug: Digging Strike *Gunpey DS *Mage Knight: Destiny's Soldier *Meccha! Taiko no Tatsujin DS: 7tsu no Shima no Daibouken *Mr. Driller Drill Spirits *Namco Museum DS *Pac 'n Roll *Pac-Pix *Pac-Man World 3 *Point Blank DS *QuickSpot *Retro Game Challenge *Ridge Racer DS *Taiko no Tatsujin DS: Touch de Dokodon *Tales of Hearts *Tales of Innocence *Tales of the Tempest *Trioncube *Xenosaga I & II Kategorie:Firma Kategorie:Entwickler Kategorie:Hersteller